conocì el asesino perfecto pt 4
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer conose a una de us victimas e inevitable mente se encariñaconella y esa persona y la siente tan sercana como si fuera su hermano y se combierten en los mejores amigos.


**Como están personitas comenten porfa aquí el cap 4 **

**Alex:** aaaaaaaaa (dijo mientras recibía una puñalada en el estomago Jeff giro el cuchillo dentro del estomago de Alex, Alex callo a el suelo completamente débil y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y su cuerpo se estaba debilitando muy rápidamente).

**Jeff:** jajajajajajaja suplica por tu vida (mientras enterraba más su cuchillo en su abdomen reía descontrolada mente, Alex le escupió en la cara si Jeff dijo no debiste hacer eso)

Alex tomo las fuerzas que el quedaban y enterró el hierro en el costado de Jeff aparecer no le importaba el dolor y reía mas fuerte.

**Jeff:** eso en todo lo que tienes e eso es todo( mientras saco su cuchillo y Alex callo a el suelo este se desenterró el fierro de su costado y lo tiro a el suelo callo lejos del Alex dejándolo su única forma de defensa fuera de su alcance)Vamos a hacer esto rápido (Jeff pateo a Alex en la cara cuando este se estaba levantando y luego en el estomago haciendo que Alex escupiera sangre luego apuñalo en la espalda haciéndole una herida grande luego lo golpeo en el corazón no murió al instante pero dentro de poco moriría Jeff lo levanto de la sudadera y diciendo necesitas ayuda y lo lanzo hacia el pasillo y le susurro veamos si sobrevives a eso lo dejo tirado desangrándose)

Alex empezó a perder en conocimiento y vio a una chica que lo ayudo su rostro era blanco como el de Jeff.

**Alex:(**susurro débil mente) ¿Q-uién e-res?

**¿?:** Tranquilo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

**Alex:** g-racias (y perdió en conocimiento por completo).

**En la mañana en el hospital**

**Alex: **aaaaa mi cabeza ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Estoy en el hospital? mmmmmmm estoy muy cansado creo que voy a descansar mientras pueda.

**EN EL SUEÑO**

El chico de chamarra blanca y sonrisa torcida reía y decía te matare miserable rata¡ Jeff reía descontrolada mente clavaba un cuchillo en el abdomen de Alex .

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

**ALEX:** (Alex despertó gritando por el sueño y luego se calmo y dijo)que extraño sueño parecía real pero no importa (le llego un dolor horrible de cabeza se callo de la cama y se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el suelo y todos los recuerdos de lo que paso ayer regresaron a el) (empezó a respirar con dificultad y el dolor de cabeza paro y dijo débil mente )ojala y cumpla su promesa aunque no espero que la cumpla es asesino. **Enfermera:** deberías regresar a la cama esta muy débil maña podrá recibir visitas ok así que tienes que descansar si quieres poder tener visitas (me regalo una sonrisa que me tranquilizo y me quede dormido una vez más).

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Alex: **mmmmmmm es la 1:00am pero no tengo dueño mmmm que hace mi ventana abierta (Alex se paro con dificultad y cerro la ventana y regreso a la camilla se sentó y recordó la carta) tengo que saber que le paso a esa familia, la enfermera vio una luz prendida y se acerco a la puerta toco la fría perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente y se encontró con Alex despierto y dijo)

**Enfermera: **que haces a esta hora despierto deberías estar dormido

**Alex:** jejejejejejejejeje es que tenia frio y cerré la ventana (la enfermera se le quedo viendo extrañada y dijo tu te pareces a un paciente que estuvo aquí hace poco, Alex se quedo con cara de WTF) ¿a quien pregunto?

**Enfermera:** muy bien te contare mientras se sentaba a el pie de la cama de Alex su expediente decía **Liu Woods **su familia fue asesina a manos de su hermano **Jeff Woods** el cual recibió que maduras en la piel pero ese fue otro caso bueno su hermano Jeff l apuñalo golpeo y lastimo severamente una difunta amiga y el se hicieron novios pero ya savia que algo la avía dañado pero ella no me quiso escuchar en un accidente ella fue a dar a el hospital y ellas casi muere pero se recupero pero a la semana murió el se volvió loco de rencor y le puso en nombre de **Liu el homicida **esa fue la historia de este hospital pero la mayoría sobrevivió se puso mas vigilancia y se reabrió pero nadie supo lo sucedido.

**Alex:** ooooooo pero el sigue suelto? (la enfermera se tensa y responde s-si tartamudeando) ha creo que ya no meteré en eso (pensamiento de Alex pero el si cumplió su promesa me pondría en peligro buscar mas sobre el ese tema hay que dejarlo por la paz).

-**Un mes después**

Alex ya había salido del hospital y su madre tomo la decisión de que se mudaría lejos por lo que la sucedió pero que encontrarían la forma de estar en contacto estaban en época de vacaciones pero ya estaban llegando a su fin y el ciclo escolar estaba iniciando Ariatna se encontraba con muchas ganas de entrar a un nuevo ciclo escolar pero se sentía algo sola por la ausencia de Alex y Alejandra.

Ariatna: aaww que sueño tengo (bostezo) hay que hora son (se quedo dormida con su ropa con la que salió a la calle reviso su cel. y vio que era la 1:00am y dijo) creo que entrare a mi WatsApp veo que Alex esta conectado hablare con mi amigo Alex después de un tiempo los 2 se desconectaron se propusieron dormir pero después de media hora ariatna recibió un mensaje no tenia nombre pero si el numero celular y rápidamente lo anoto en una hoja . En mensaje decía GO TO SLEEP y luego una carita con una sonrisa.

de quien será el mensaje penso respondí ¿Quién eres? (no tuve respuesta y la persona se desconecto al instante (mi piel se me enchino y empecé a sudar frio me levante rápidamente y mi ventana estaba cerrada suspire y dije)gracias a dios pero decidí ir a el baño para mojarme la cara y ver si era un sueño me moje la cara y después me di cuenta de avía un mensaje gravado con sangre y decía TE VISITARE EN LA NOCHE E IRAS A DORMIR me di cuenta de que no era un sueño .

CONTINUARA…


End file.
